This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 199 506 656.6, filed Oct. 21, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a vehicle door, particularly a motor Do vehicle door in framework construction.
A motor vehicle door in framework construction is known from German Patent Document DE 44 30 862 A1 which consists of a lower door element and a supporting doorframe formed of hollow sections, whereby the supporting doorframe joins an upper window frame, a horizontally aligned frame section running approximately at the height of the window sill, and a lower frame. In this design, only the window opener for adjustment of the window pane is attached to the prefabricated supporting doorframe. Further functional elements such as loudspeakers, a door lock, a door control mechanism, a main door seal, or similar items cannot be attached to the supporting doorframe with this design.
An objective of the invention is to develop a motor vehicle door in framework construction in such a way that, while increasing the stiffness of the motor vehicle door, numerous functional elements can be combined with the supporting doorframe into a prefabricated modular unit, particularly below the window sill.
This is done by providing a large surface mounting support metal sheet in a region below the window""s sill which accommodates functional elements. The mounting support metal sheet is attached overlapping with the lower door element on one side at least to the approximate horizontal aligned frame seat, and on another side to at least the lower frame and/or the lower door element.
Principal advantages attained with the invention are that by attaching a large surface mounting support metal sheet to the supporting doorframe, numerous functional elements can be connected simply and in an easily accessible way to the supporting doorframe. Thus, a loudspeaker, particularly a woofer, a window opener motor, a door control mechanism, a door lock, and door opening and closing aids can easily be premounted on the mounting support metal sheet. The motor vehicle door below the door parapet is significantly stiffened by the large surface mounting support metal sheet and its peripheral attachment to the lower door element. Furthermore, with this type of mounting support metal sheet, the main door seal can be positioned on the door side, above the window sill on the window frame of the supporting doorframe and below the window sill on a continuous peripheral recess of the mounting support metal sheet. Furthermore, the mounting support metal sheet provides a clear separation between wet and dry regions. The window opener motor, the door control mechanism, and the main cable loom are in the dry region.
The mounting support metal sheet can be quickly and easily demounted for maintenance purposes, in order to allow disassembly of the door lock, the window panes, and similar items.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is shown in the drawings and will be described in more detail in the following.